


Of Cats and 'Coons

by xPhoenixFlamex



Series: disharmonious inspiration [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Good Uchiha Itachi, Good Uchiha Obito, Humor, Inspired by Discord, Itachi's blind that's it that's the joke, Nohara Rin Lives, Obito really doesn't know how to People someone help him, Obito swears a lot, POV Uchiha Obito, Raccoon Summoner Obito, co-parents itachi and obito, he's also a drama queen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenixFlamex/pseuds/xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: “So…” He trailed off, not really knowing what he was to do. Could he just leave her? No, Itachi definitely did now know how to take care of a raccoon. Or did he? “Do you-”“Mariko,” Itachi stated, interrupting Obito effectively. “The cat’s name is now Mariko.”True village child. Obito shouldn’t be surprised, honestly. The boy’s devotion to the village was getting to be borderline-Wait.Cat?His mind stuttered to a halt for the second time that day. He fumbled for words, because this had to be a joke, right? There was no way Itachi actually thought the raccoon was a cat, right?Then again, Itachi didn’t ever joke. Ever. At all.Fuck, the boy really thought the raccoon was a cat, didn’t he?





	Of Cats and 'Coons

**Author's Note:**

> Credit has to go to the Sloaners Discord once more, with special thanks to KiroSveta, keepyourpantsongohan, and, especially, Tomicaleto.

 

The female raccoon came literally crashing into Obito’s life when he was on his way back from a mission with Kakashi, a few hours before sunrise.

She wasn’t one of Obito’s summons - those had all been dismissed after the mission was over. Nonetheless, Obito was cut off mid-conversation by a blob of fur jumping out of a tree and attaching herself to him.

He swore, flailing slightly and nearly crashing into Kakashi. It was still dark out, so he could barely see regardless. He reached down to grab a kunai, thinking that an enemy was attacking. He could hear the whir of a shuriken by his head and knew that Kakashi would cover him while he dealt with whatever was _clinging to his face._

When he regained his senses, he suddenly became very aware of the situation.

There was no attack, no enemy nin.

Instead, there was a female raccoon clinging to his hair. He reached up and tried to remove her, and she just clung on even tighter. He winced slightly and gave Kakashi a panicked expression.

“I take it then that that’s not one of yours, then?” Kakashi said, amusement clear in his voice as he put away a kunai he had prepared.

 _Bastard._ He wanted to say, but he was too busy dealing with the _raccoon that was not his summon on his head._

“Help.” Was all he was really able to say in reply. It’s useless, however, since when Kakashi took a step closer to him she started hissing aggressively. Kakashi took a step back, his hands in the air peacefully.

“Yeah, no. I don’t think your new friend likes me very much.” He said, and if Obito didn’t know any better, he’d say that his genin teammate was...

No, there's no way Kakashi was  _afraid_ of the raccoon.

Right?

Obito stared at him. “You’re a _j_ _ō_ _nin._ I’ve seen you take on incredibly powerful enemies. I’ve literally seen you fight a squad of Iwa-nin with a _broken arm.”_ He stated incredulously.

“I’ve also seen your raccoons do the same.” Kakashi stared at the creature on Obito’s head, “I think you just might have to keep him.”

 _“Her,”_ Obito corrected, because it was important.

“How do you know? You can’t even see her.” Kakashi asked.

“Raccoon summoner. I just know these things.” Obito said defensively, absentmindedly reaching up to pat the creature that was now residing on his head gently. He didn’t get bitten or scratched, which he counted as a win.

“Exactly. Raccoon summoner. Which means you’re probably stuck with her.” He _knew_ Kakashi was grinning at him from behind that damned mask. “Congratulations, it’s a girl!”

Why couldn’t he have been partnered with Rin for this mission?

* * *

 

Obito stared.

“What.” He said. It didn’t come out as a question since he was too dumbstruck the fact that Itachi, the boy who literally didn’t show affection for anything besides his crows or Sasuke, was now _petting_ a _raccoon._

Somehow during the rest of their journey, Obito had been able to gently coax the raccoon into his arms, rather than her digging her claws into his scalp. He carried her like a baby back to Konoha, much to Kakashi’s endless amusement.

He had anticipated similar reactions from those they passed in the village. What he hadn’t expected? Itachi stepping out of the damn _shadows_ in front of them, looking at the raccoon thoughtfully, before stepping forward and just. Taking the raccoon.

Itachi just stared at Obito emotionlessly, the raccoon sitting comfortably in his arms.

It took Obito a few moments to establish that the raccoon was now snuggling with Itachi like a _cat._

_What the fuck._

Itachi just stared at him. “What’s their name?”

Obito was too dumbstruck to respond, but thankfully Kakashi stepped in for him. “Maa, he hasn’t chosen one yet. She ran into us on the way back from the mission.”

Itachi frowned slightly and looked back at the _raccoon he was still petting, what the fuck._ “Everyone should have a name.”

And _shit,_ he actually looked genuinely upset by the fact that she didn’t have a name. “What the fuck.” He expressed again - vocally this time - since it was currently his only thought.

Itachi didn’t look at him, and Kakashi merely chuckled and clapped a hand on Obito’s shoulder. “Well then, I guess I’ll leave you two to decide a name for the lovely lady while I go turn in the mission report. See you.”

The jolt seemed to knock him out of the trance he was in, and he realized what Kakashi was saying. “Bakashi, don’t you da-” He started, turning on the man. It was too late, unfortunately, as the bastard had already shunshined away.

And thus leaving Obito with Itachi, who was _still petting the damn raccoon._ Was the raccoon hugging him back, or could Obito just not see in the low light?

“So…” He trailed off, not really knowing what he was to do. Could he just leave her? No, Itachi _definitely_ did now know how to take care of a raccoon. Or did he? “Do you-”

“Mariko,” Itachi stated, interrupting Obito effectively. “The cat’s name is now Mariko.”

 _True village child._ Obito shouldn’t be surprised, honestly. The boy’s devotion to the village was getting to be borderline-

Wait.

_Cat?_

His mind stuttered to a halt for the second time that day. He fumbled for words, because this had to be a joke, right? There was no way _Itachi_ actually thought the raccoon was a cat, right?

Then again, Itachi didn’t _ever_ joke. Ever. At all.

Fuck, the boy really thought the raccoon was a cat, didn’t he?

“It’s...uh...um...actually…” He tried, before just giving up and pointing at the fur that he was _still petting._ “Raccoon.”

Itachi stared at him for a moment. Before relaxing it what might have been his equivalent of a sigh. He carefully took a half-step forward, and gently placed the raccoon back in Obito’s arms.

“If she had a name, you should have simply said so.” He stated, “I will go get the necessary supplies. I will be at your apartment tomorrow morning, Obito-san.”

He then just...turned and walked away.

Obito looked down at the raccoon in his hands, who was looking slightly miffed at losing the petting.

“What just happened?” He asked her.

She just stared at him.

* * *

 

Obito was awoken to the sound of polite knocking at his front door.

He blearily opened his eyes, wondering why the hell he sensed _Itachi’s_ signature outside of his door so early after he had just gotten home from a mission.

As he racked his sleepy mind, his eyes drifted to the creature currently sleeping in a pile of his clothes.

Oh. Right.

He stumbled out of bed, exhaustion eating at him. He narrowly avoided stepping on her - which would have been a _disaster,_ to say the least - and somehow made his way to his front door.

He opened the door to be greeted with Itachi.

Who was carrying three bags in one hand, had a box tucked under that arm, and in the other was holding a bag of - _was that cat litter?!_

“Uh, hi.” Obito greeted charismatically, moving to the side to let Itachi inside.

The boy greeted him with a nod and walked inside before he carefully placed everything down. “I assumed your apartment was not adequately prepared to handle it’s new member long term. I took the liberty to gather the necessary supplies. While you prepare, I am able to watch her.”

“Thanks?” He tried, his tired brain not really able to analyze the situation. The absolute nonsense that was occurring didn’t really help either.

Itachi nodded slightly in satisfaction. He then walked completely past Obito and into his bedroom, before emerging with the raccoon (Mariko?) sleeping in his arms.

Obito just watched him, and wondered if it would be bad to put something… _extra_ in his own coffee.

“Thank you, Obito.” Itachi said softly as he stood in the doorway, his back to the older shinobi. It seemed like Itachi was almost allowing himself a moment of weakness, or something.

He really had _no idea_ how to deal with this.

(Alcohol. Obito needed alcohol. He wanted _alcohol.)_

Thankfully, the moment passed by, and soon Obito was left alone in his apartment with the task of making the place cat-friendly. For his raccoon.

 _Cat_ -friendly.

He heavily regretted his decision to not restock his liquor supplies after the last time he invited friends over to drink.

* * *

 

Itachi had been…remarkably thorough.

That didn’t mean Obito _knew_ how to put together the three story cat castle he bought, but the gesture was good.

He slowly flipped over the directions in his hand, looking consideringly at it. He was on the edge of a breakthrough before he sensed a familiar chakra signature flared outside his window and he heard two light knocks on glass.

“It’s open!” He called, and a moment later Rin was climbing in.

She looked over what he was doing, “I didn’t know you had a cat.”

“I _don’t.”_ He grumbled slightly, totally not annoyed that he was failing at putting this together. That absolutely wasn’t it, but _why didn’t these two pieces go together?!_

Rin smiled, “So I’m guessing you _will_ know what I’m talking about when I say that I talked to Itachi this morning, and he was wondering where the best place to get his cat a check-up was.”

“No.” He lied, not looking at her.

“He was holding a raccoon,” Rin stated. She was a very observant girl.

“I don’t know anything about raccoons.” He realized how blatantly false this was after he said it. Rin just stared at him, and he sighed. “I found her last night. Itachi somehow bonded to her in like two seconds and is convinced she’s a cat.”

Rin took a few moments to process this information and then shrugged. “Okay.”

What. “Okay?” He repeated, dropping what he was doing so he could look at her. “My cousin thinks my new pet raccoon is a _cat_ and like pseudo-adopted her! What part of that is _okay?!”_

Rin just gave him a smile, which just pushed him further. “And now I’ve spent the last _two hours_ making this place cat-friendly, simply because I have no idea in hell how to convince _Uchiha Itachi,_ the heir to my clan, the newest prodigy since _Kakashi,_ that the ‘cat’ he somehow _fell in love with_ isn’t _actually_ a cat!” He exclaimed, totally not gesturing wildly the entire time.

Rin started laughing. “You’re not freaked out about this. Why are you not freaking out about this? This is my entire _career_ at stake here!” Okay, maybe he was being a little overdramatic. Just a bit.

In his defense, he had gotten back from a rather long mission less than seven hours ago, and was only able to sleep for about half of that time. He was tired.

“Okay, first off, it’s not your career at stake you absolute drama queen.” Rin chuckled because she knew him well enough to call him that and know it's true. “And second, I ran into Kakashi on my way here.”

Oh. That would explain it. “You already knew!” He said, pointing a screwdriver at her accusingly.

She held up her hands, “Guilty as charged. And, for the record, I think this is good.”

He lowered the screwdriver, “I...how... _explain_.” He said smoothly. Nailed it.

“Well I mean, you’ve always had a bad relationship with your family. Maybe this… _situation_ can fix that.” She said, looking over the cat castle he was attempting to construct. “I think this piece goes here.”

He ignored her suggestion (holy shit she was right how did she do that he’s been trying to figure it out for the last _half hour_ ), and instead asked, “You think co-parenting a raccoon with Itachi is the way to get me on the Uchiha’s good side even though I haven’t been since, let me think, _before I was born?”_

Ah, Uchiha and their obsession with pure bloodlines. Only Obito’s mother had been an Uchiha, with his father being a civilian. They didn’t truly see him as an Uchiha, even though they (reluctantly) let him carry the name.

Well, the joke was on them, he had unlocked his sharingan with _three_ tomoe. The looks on the elder’s faces when they found out was vindication.

“Yes,” Rin said before she frowned slightly. “You’re putting that together wrong. Did you read the directions?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed, but Rin still snagged the paper out of his hands. She looked at it consideringly, before flipping it over and passing it back.

“You started on the back.” She explained.

Obito stared at the paper.

“Why is this my life?”

Rin just laughed.

* * *

 

He hated how Rin was always right.

He had strongly doubted it when she said it might improve his relations with his clan the other day. Yet, here he was, sitting in the main branch’s house, drinking tea with _Uchiha Mikoto._

He should just become a missing-nin, at this point. Maybe he could start a group or something. He’d wear a mask like Kakashi. A cooler one, not some dumb-

Shit, Mikoto just asked him a question. That he didn’t hear. And she was looking at him expectantly.

Shit.

“I, uh, haven’t really thought about it.” He tried. Please, please, _please work-_

Mikoto nodded, a conspiratorial smile on her face. What had she asked?  “I can’t blame you. That’s true for a lot of shinobi your age.” She then took another sip of tea, and he inwardly revelled in his social victory.

Take _that_ Kakashi, he _can_ talk to people.

“Anyway, we both know that that’s not really what I called you here for.” She said, setting down her mug and looking him in the eyes. “As you are aware, Itachi has become...deeply affectionate towords that raccoon of yours.”

Obito was so, _so_ thankful Mikoto didn’t also think it was a cat. “Yes,” He agreed. “He thinks it’s a cat.”

Mikoto sighed, “Unfortunately.” She then shook her head slightly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” _That makes two of us._ “Either way, we can’t let this situation continue.”

“You want me to tell him?” Obito asked, slightly surprised she called him for tea just to give him this task. “I tried, Mikoto-san. I...I think he believes it to be her name.”

“What?” She asked, frowning in confusion at his words. Before he could reply, however, the front door of the house opened to reveal Itachi, walking in with the raccoon perched on his shoulder.

“Itachi,” Mikoto smiled, “You’re back early. Here, I can pour you a cup of tea.”

“It’s fine, kaa-san.” Itachi said politely, reaching up to pet the raccoon on his shoulder. “I will be departing again soon. I promised to train with Shisui.” He scratched the raccoon’s neck.

Was...was that... _did Itachi put a collar on the raccoon?!_

Obito looked at Mikoto, alarmed. She met his gaze and shot him a similar look.

Maybe Rin was right. He did now have a sense of solidarity with Mikoto.

Itachi somehow seemed to be oblivious to the looks he was receiving (or perhaps he just didn’t care) since he just continued walking. He did give a polite nod to Obito after a few steps, and Obito just gave him a totally-not-awkward half wave in reply.

Mikoto held her gaze on the doorframe her son had left through, before turning back to Obito. “We can’t tell him.”

Obito blinked, “Wait, what?”

“We can’t tell him the ‘cat’ is a raccoon.” She said firmly, leaving no room to argue.

He wondered briefly if everyone in the main branch was insane.

“And...why is that?” He asked, slightly hesitant, in case she might snap at him or something. He really didn’t know. This was the farthest he’s ever been in foreign territory and he had helped to destroy Kannabi Bridge in Kusagakure during the Third Great War.

She sighed, and something in her softened at the question. “Itachi’s...never been one to get attached to things, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” She said quietly. “I don’t want to potentially ruin this for him.”

She wanted him to continue to co-parent a raccoon with Itachi - who thinks it’s a cat - because the boy has attachment issues?

Fuck, this was his _life._

“Okay,” He agreed, mentally returning to weighing the pros and cons of becoming a missing-nin. “I won’t tell him.”

She smiled and thanked him.

Later, when talking with Rin and Kakashi, he told them what had happened while the raccoon slept on his lap. They laughed at him.

Rude.

* * *

 

“But sensei,” Obito was whining, but he didn’t care. “It’s a _raccoon.”_

“You love raccoons! You can summon them. I’ve seen you in raccoon sage mode.” Minato said back, and Kushina laughed from where she was cooking in the kitchen.

“Not when I have to pretend that they’re a cat!” He exclaimed. “Itachi’s going to find out eventually and, I don’t know, kill me? Cry? Who knows!”

Okay, so _maybe_ Obito was spiraling.

“Calm down, Obito,” Minato said, giving him a smile. “Itachi is a mature shinobi. I’m sure he won’t kill you over his mistake.”

“If he does you won’t find my body,” Obito said. “Or he’ll make it look like an accident.”

“Obito, while I’m pleased you have such faith in the skills of those in my guard, I really don’t think Itachi’s going to kill you over a raccoon.” Minato repeated.

“Yeah, I mean, Mikoto’d be more likely to,” Kushina informed him helpfully. “She’s retired ANBU. Well, technically not retired, but reserve.”

Oh. That's it. Plain and simple.

He was fucked.

“Kushina, you know we’re not supposed to give the identities of those in ANBU.” Minato reminded her.

Kushina rolled her eyes, “It’s fine, dattebane. Besides, he needs to know what he’s dealing with!”

“I’m going to die,” Obito said meekly.

“It’ll all be okay,” Minato assured him.

“I’m quoting you on that,” Obito told him. “When someone asks me why I became a missing-nin.”

“If you do I’ll send Kakashi and Rin to drag you back instead of ANBU.”

“Thanks, sensei.”

* * *

 

It actually wasn’t that bad.

Itachi was the poster boy for ‘responsible pet owner’ and Obito was highly knowledgeable about raccoons, so they made it work easy enough. Somehow Itachi didn’t accidentally kill her by treating her like a cat, which Obito considered a miracle.

Kami, he did not want to see Itachi’s reaction if she got hurt or died.

Speaking of her health…

“What?” Obito asked, which seemed to be quickly becoming one of his most used words with ‘hokage’. Kakashi said ‘fuck’ was also up there too, but Obito didn’t think he swore _that_ much.

“We should get her a checkup.” He stated. “Your teammate gave me details of a credible veterinarian.”

Oh yeah. That had been a thing.

“Okay,” He agreed. He’d already become mostly adapted to the fact that Itachi treated the raccoon as a cat, and had several responses prepared for when people commented on it to deflect them from potentially revealing the truth.

He _really_ did not want to piss of Mikoto.

The receptionist looks at the raccoon. “Uh.” She said, checking her clipboard for the third time. “This is-“

“Our cat,” Obito stated, cutting her off. She nodded slowly, then stared at him like he was weird.

He just looked back, acting like this was all absolutely normal and daring her to question further.

She looked away first, muttering something and scribbling on her clipboard. “Follow me.” She said, walking down the hallway.

Obito had to admire how quickly she recovered. Then again, maybe Rin had talked to her and warned her about two crazy insane Uchiha and a cat that’s actually a raccoon. She was considerate like that.

To be honest, Obito expected absolutely nothing good to come of this venture. He expected disaster, calamity, and possibly some violence. Maybe even a few tears.

He was wrong.

It went…perfect.

He was in a daze as they leave, wondering if this was really reality. Maybe he was dreaming?

The raccoon had behaved perfectly and patiently. There were no underlying health problems or issues. No one told Itachi she was a raccoon.

It went well.

_How._

“Thank you, and may I just say,” The receptionist said as she held the door open for Itachi and Obito. “That’s a great cat you two have there.”

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

 

He stared at the raccoon.

She stared back for a moment, before going back to eating the wet cat food that Itachi had bought. She loved it and it kept up the illusion, so Obito saw no harm in continuing to feed her it.

“What do I do with you?” He mused to himself.

Itachi was away on a mission, and Obito was about to head to Rin’s birthday party, so that meant no one would be available to watch her. Normally that would be okay, except last time she effectively simulated what it would be like if Minato used Rasengan in Obito’s apartment, so Obito did not want to take a chance and leave her unsupervised.

But who could he ask? Everyone he knew was going to the party, and Itachi didn’t have any friends Obito knew of besides Shisui, who always made an effort to be mysteriously unavailable if they needed someone to watch the raccoon.

(Obito couldn’t blame the kid, honestly.)

Who else was there?

Obito snapped his fingers, “Of course.” He muttered, an idea popping into his mind. He cast a glance at the clock. If he hurried, he’d be right-

Right about half an hour late. Shit.

Oh well - it was Rin. She knew him well enough by now to expect this from him. No harm, no foul.

He scooped up the raccoon and used a quick shunshin jutsu to get to the edge of the Uchiha compound. A few months ago he might have felt awkward running through the compound with a raccoon in his arms, but at this point he honestly had zero fucks left.

He knocked on the door to the main family’s house. Itachi was away, and he knew Mikoto and Fugaku would be at an important clan meeting, which meant-

“Hello?” Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi’s younger brother, opened the door. “Obito-san?”

Aw, he was so polite. He was probably the only person in the village who used that suffix with him, since Itachi had stopped somewhere after they adopted a raccoon together. It was adorable.

Obito held out the raccoon. “Here.” He said, passing her unceremoniously to Sasuke, who accepted her warily. “This is your brother’s cat.”

Sasuke stared at the creature. “This is a raccoon, Obito-san.” He said, in a manner remarkably similar to how one might talk to an insane person. Obito was really used to getting that tone these days.

“I know, Sasuke-kun.” He said, kneeling down so he was the boy’s height. “But if Itachi finds out she’s not a cat, your mother is going to kill us all.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened considerably. “Why are you giving her to me?”

He’s going to go to hell for manipulating a kid like this, but if he’s too late to Rin’s party Kushina will send him there early, so what the hell? “Because she’s a lot of responsibility and it takes someone very talented to take care of her, like your brother.” He reached out and ruffled the boy’s hair, “I want you to watch her for me tonight, if that’s okay?”

Sasuke scowled for a moment and opened his mouth before Obito’s words hit him. Then he lightened up, “Yeah, Obito-san! I can do it!”

Obito smiled, “Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I’ll be back later tonight.”

“It’s no problem! This’ll be easy.”

_Please don’t let her destroy the main family’s house, please don’t let her destroy the main family’s house, please don’t let her-_

He kept up that chant mentally all the way to Rin’s.

* * *

 

Thankfully, there was no (visible) property damage when Obito went to collect her from Sasuke that night. Sasuke did have a new scratch on his arm, and she seemed more annoyed than usual, but overall no harm seemed to be done.

“Thank you, Sasuke-kun.” He said without a slur as he stood up without wobbling because he drank absolutely _no_ alcohol at Rin’s party. Of course not. That would be irresponsible of him.

And even if he was, he was actually surprisingly good at hiding his drunkenness from those who didn’t know him. He once had an entire conversation with Inoichi that he didn’t even remember and the man didn’t even know. It was his talent.

(Unlike Kakashi, who you could tell was drunk from a mile away. The boy would accept _any single dare_ you could come up with to the point that it was unhealthy.

Well, every dare besides taking off his mask. Placing raw eggs in Minato’s pillowcase, however, was completely game.)

“No problem Obito-san! It was really easy.” The boy exclaimed, covering his scratched arm behind his back casually.

Shit, the boy was so cute. “Really?” He asked, letting the raccoon climb up to his head, where she promptly sat down. “Well then, since your brother and I are her parents, do you want to be her godfather?”

“Godfather?” He asked, his eyes wide. For a moment Obito wondered why his reaction was so extreme before he remembered that he talked about the raccoon like an A-rank mission, and Sasuke was just a kid. “Of course! If Aniki can watch over her like family, then so can I!”

He smiled.

He was definitely going to make this boy watch over her whenever she was being a gremlin and destroying shit.

* * *

 

They were, to put it simply, _absolutely screwed._

Obito, Itachi, and Rin had been sent out on an S-rank mission. They got it done quick and easy, sinking back into the shadows and on their way to Konoha before anyone really knew what happened. That part was fine.

And _damn_ were there a lot of them.

The part that _wasn’t_ fine? The part where apparently a bunch of missing-nin found out that two Uchiha with awakened sharingan were outside of Konoha and decided they wanted their eyes.

Would a sharingan transplant even _work?_ Uchiha had adapted to have larger chakra reserves since using the dōjutsu was a serious drain. Could anyone else handle that strain? Maybe an Uzumaki…

He was getting off track.

Obito moved his hands in a familiar order. Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. “Kuchiyose no Jutsu!” He called out, biting his thumb and pressing it to the ground. He relaxed slightly when he sensed the familiar presences of three of his most aggressive summons enter the fray.

He really didn’t know why people looked at him weirdly when he said he had raccoon fighting summons. Those things could be vicious.  
  
He was sure the missing-nin would agree with him.

In the end, they made it out bloodied and battered. They were all still alive, though, so he counted it as a win.

He flashed Rin a tired smile, and she gave him a weary grin in return. Her hands were already glowing green, focused on Itachi’s shoulder.

“Well, that was exciting,” Obito said as he tested out his left ankle. Yep, definitely broken by that flash of pain. Good thing he checked.

Itachi had been staring at the ground consideringly before he slowly looked up to meet Obito’s eyes.

“I didn’t know you could summon cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Obito.
> 
> Also the question Mikoto asked that he missed was basically when was Obito going to confess to Kakashi that he liked him. She looked so conspiratorial because she was thinking about going to gossip with Kushina later about it since Obito didn't deny he had a crush on the boy.
> 
> My writing tumblr is @xphoenixwritingx so you can talk to me there
> 
> 8/25/18: Minor editing, and just wanted to point out that when Obito recalls he awakened his sharingan with three tomoe was intentional, even though in the anime he only unlocked it with two. The implication is that he had better mastery over his sharingan initially, which allowed Team Minato to get through the Kannabi Bridge mission relatively unscathed.


End file.
